Smile For Me
by Jasmine1996
Summary: Elena goes for a walk. Damon shows up. They Talk. And something else.. xOneshotx Please review!


**Here's my first FanFiction guys! I hope you all enjoy it and it's only a oneshot. I know, but I just had this idea in my mind and it sounded better if it was just a oneshot then for me to continue. Well on with the show!**

Smile For Me

Today was a nice day to go for a walk.

Elena needed the fresh air to think clearly about things. Stefan and Elena had decided to be friends since everything that was happening in Mystic Falls was turning their relationship around and Elena needed to think about everything and everyone that was involved in her life. Especially the two Salvatore brothers.

After 10 minutes of walking alone, she heard a noise from behind her.

Elena decided not to think about bloodthirsty vampires stalking her in the middle of the day and realized that it was probably a cat or small rodent scurrying into the forest for safety. She then continued walking slowly and realized the noise before was footsteps because now she heard the noise again and knew something or someone was following her. She turned around and looked but suddenly found nothing behind her.

Huh. That was weird.

Elena decided to hurry and finish her quick walk and head home. She kept up her pace, and in 5 minutes she was just 2 blocks from her house when a figure stepped out of nowhere.

"Oh My God!" Elena screamed.

"Hahaha!" laughed the man she found out was Damon if front of her.

"What are you trying to do to me Damon? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!?" Elena yelled.

"No, and why would I want to give you a heart attack when you are so much fun to play around with?" Damon said with a smirk.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she said looking at him with an angry stare. But she was happy inside that she was 'fun to play around with' to him.

"Relax Elena, I was just trying to play a little prank on you since you seem pretty mopey these past couple of days." Damon said certainly.

"Well the reason I'm all 'mopey' is because I was thinking about something important." Elena said softly.

Damon pulled Elena close towards him and looked her in the eyes. "And what's so important that made you so mopey and distracted?"

Elena felt his arms around her waist and they felt so warm. Her stomach dropped at telling him or even thinking about telling Damon about her feelings towards him. She couldn't do it. After everything they've been through these past couple of months she couldn't help herself from feeling something more than friendship towards Damon. Elena gulped.

Damon's eyes softened and he spoke while brushing her hair to the side slowly, "I probably shouldn't always get into other peoples business but when it involves you and 'something important' then I want to know." He smirked and then his mouth turned into a full grin.

_Oh God he's gorgeous_. Elena thought.

"Well," Elena started slowly…"It involves someone I know and he's one of my friends and…" she couldn't say anything. Not yet. She dropped her gaze from his. She couldn't say it without her eyes giving away who she was talking about. So she decided to quickly end her answer. "…and I think he's understanding our friendship and trying to make it count so that everything in the end will work out."

Elena looked up and felt Damon's eyes light up, but before she could figure out the emotion in his stare he looked around him and stepped away from their embrace. He looked back at her.

"And do you think he wants to just be 'friends' and nothing more?" he asked with some emotion Elena couldn't name.

She smiled and then said "Of course not, but if he showed me he cared enough for me, I would look over him twice and give him the chance."

Damon took her hand and motioned them to start walking.

When Elena realized what she just said she smiled even bigger and looked up at Damon. Damon decided to do one thing and one thing only. And that was to gently pull him to her and kiss her lips softly.

Elena couldn't believe what Damon had just done! He kissed her. And it felt amazing to be connected to him. It was like fire with rippling through their lips and he deepened the kiss a bit before she felt him pull away.

Then Elena felt him smile against her cheek before looking up at him. "Well I guess you are right Elena." Damon whispered into her ear and looked at her with the same expression that she was looking at him.

A smile.

**So what do you guys think?!? Let me know in your review please! And if anyone would like to pitch any ideas for me to write another oneshot or small story then let me know too!**

**-Jasminexox**


End file.
